The present invention generally relates to an identification system for documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a programmable apparatus for authenticating drivers' licenses used for identification purposes. Specifically, the present invention relates to a programmable apparatus that identifies the contents of the driver licenses used for identification purposes without any human error and allows the information carried by the driver licenses to be transferred to a remote location for further identification purposes.